1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to leak stoppers and in more particular to an improved composition for stopping, detecting, sealing and/or preventing leaks in air conditioning systems such as those in an automobile.
2. Background of the Invention
Automobile air conditioning systems often begin to leak after periods of extended use. The leaks can occur from a variety of sources. Current products on the market to repair such leaks either do not perform as claimed or are relatively complicated to use. Thus, there exist a need in the art for a leak stopper, detector, sealer and/or preventer for air conditioning systems, such as, but not limited to, those found in vehicles, which effectively performs to repair or prevent leaks in the system and is relatively simple to use. It is to these goals that the present invention is directed.